


You’re not as bad as I thought (but still pretty shit tbh)

by Hayle_kaneki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Eren Yeager, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'll get back to this eventually, LATER, Levi isn't, Love At First Fight, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayle_kaneki/pseuds/Hayle_kaneki
Summary: Eren Yeager is a student at Maria high, he and his friends have a routine, every day of the week plays out almost the same, with the exception of maybe some gossip. Eren has a pretty shity attitude and a big mouth, as Jean likes to point out, this usually gets him into trouble. He wakes up later than everybody he knows and he absolutely hates people from the rich neighborhood. Why? Because Eren lives alone in a shitty apartment, because Eren doesn’t eat a proper meal unless he’s at his friend's house, because Eren’s school is just as shitty as his apartment, and because they all seem like posh asholes.Well Eren is about to experience change. As a new student from the rich neighborhood known as West side transfers to their school, and ends up in all of Eren’s classes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting and I have no idea what I’m doing and to be honest I am super nervous. English isn't my first language so I will probably fuck up a lot, and my grammar won't make any sense. So I'm sorry if this is actually painful to read, but if it is then you can always just leave it.
> 
> Updates are going to be very slow because I'm really busy with school right now, but hopefully I will be able to write more during summer break. So I'm sorry if it turns out that someone actually likes this, and then has to wait forever for me to update. But that's just how it is. 
> 
> Anyway so uhm here we go I guess, and please enjoy!

 

It was like any other normal day. Eren was heading towards the same old school. His friends were already waiting for him inside, as usual, he was almost late when he arrived. Cutting it close was one of his expertises, he had it down to an art. Bag slung over his shoulder, posture hunched and bangs falling over his eyes, Eren made it into history class just in time to take a seat before the teacher arrived.  

 

“You wanna come over after school? Mikasa’s gonna be there too.” Eren's blond friend Armin asks from the seat behind him. 

“Yeah, sure. When do your classes end?” Eren asks, but just as Armin’s about to answer a boy enters the room. The class quiets down as practically everyone realizes that they’ve never seen this guy before. The teacher gets up from his seat and starts to introduce the boy.

 

“This is Levi Ackerman he has just moved here from West Side with his family, please make him feel right at home.” Eren looks at the newcomer and flashes him one of his million dollar smiles. However, the boy just scowls back at him and the rest of the class. Everyone can feel the mood shift, something about this boy just brings something sour to the air.

 

As the boy struts down the line of desks, Eren sees him giving Armin a dirty look before he takes the seat next to Eren. Eren, still hanging half way of his seat, from his previous position while talking to Armin, carefully slips down into his seat and as casually as he can, turns to look the new boy over. He has dark black hair, cut neatly into an undercut and he’s wearing a black polo and black skinny jeans, and a gold watch that looks more expensive than everything Eren has ever bought combined. Just from giving the guy a one look over Eren can tell “Levi” is a real stuck up, fancy as, rich little spoiled prick. Just as Eren thinks this, Levi turns to fully glare back at him. Eren just huffs and sinks back into his seat and glares daggers at professor Puff, who just continues talking about the importance of the civil war. Though Eren really tries not to care, the eyes glaring at his left temple just continues to stare. Eventually, he can’t take it anymore and snaps his head to the left to stare back at the little shit. 

 

“The fuck do you want?” Eren hisses, annoyance clear in his voice, and Levi as the little fucker he is just smirks and continues to unabashedly stare Eren down. Eren isn’t used to people standing up to him in that way usually, most people would look away or start to panic, but not this guy. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Eren ads, fully realizing how cliche that was. Levi just snorts and turns his eyes towards the whiteboard. Eren can’t help but stare at the new angle of the dick, no matter how much Eren tells himself that it’s just curiosity, something warm inside of him flutters while looking at the raven. 

 

Class passes like that, with the two boys staring at each other at every moment presented to them, and afterwards an emotionally drained Eren leaves the classroom along with his best friend. 

“So what did you think about the new guy” Armin asks unaware of the staring contest that had just taken place. 

“He seems like he has a stick shoved up his ass if you ask me.” Eren answers as he shrugs. 

“Yeah… I guess. He is from West side after all.” Armin says as they turn around a corner heading towards their next class that Mikasa is conveniently also in. Just as they’ve turned the corner the girl joins their side like she always does on Mondays exactly after her math class ends, at exactly this time. 

“Hey, heard you have a new guy in your history class.” She says and buries her face in a blood red silk scarf around her neck. 

“How’d you already know about that? We just found out like an hour ago?” Eren says disbelief written on his face. 

“I have eyes everywhere.” Mikasa says, and the guys being the morons they are just ads this to the small info they have on the mysterious girl. When in truth, somebody was late for their math class this morning and saw the new student walking to history class, and the rumor spread like wildfire in math class.  

“So.” Mikasa says

“So what?” Eren asks pretending to be clueless.

“What is he like?” Mikasa says exasperatedly. Eren just huffs and just looks straight ahead. 

“He is from West Side.” Is all Armin says as he gives Mikasa a look that says ‘don’t get him riled up again’. Mikasa just nods. She knows how Eren gets whenever they talk about people who have it better of than them. Even though it probably is really unhealthy to be this angry about something like that. Mikasa and the rest of Eren’s friends have long since decided that it’s just not worth arguing over, and besides. It’s not like they aren’t angry and jealous too. 

 

As Eren and his friends traveled through the halls more and more of their friends joined the group, and soon the mob was all heading to Eren’s locker. Why Eren’s locker? Well, it was the perfect spot for all of them to wait for their next class, it meant that no one had to walk particularly long to get to their class and could spend as much time with the gang as possible. 

 

The group were mostly talking about the party that was supposedly going to be hosted by the school's biggest dickhead: Reiner. Historia, who liked to be called Krista and Ymir who liked to be called babe, (but only by Krista) were talking about what to wear. And Connie and Sasha wondered if there would be beer, while Marco and Armin talked about some new homework. Mikasa was trying her very best to stop Eren and Jean from fighting but was mostly ignored as the pair bickered about something stupid.

 

That’s when she noticed someone watching them, with what Armin and Eren called her sixth sense. She glanced discreetly at the guy who had his eyes glued to the fighting pair, she had never seen him before and concluded it was probably the new student. He seemed too interested to notice when she flat out glared back at him, so she decided to get the other group members attention, tapping Ymir lightly on the shoulder and whispering what she was seeing into her ear. Soon everyone except for the fighting pair were uncomfortably aware of how hard this guy was staring at the two idiots. They turned their eyes towards the strange new guy simultaneously and stared him down. 

 

The collected force of the glares Levi was receiving, was enough to make him stagger and turn towards the rest of the group. The silent staring battle was the single most strangest thing Levi had ever experienced and it made him really question what sort of people attended this crazy school. 

 

The gang decided there and then that they would have to keep an eye out for the creep and make sure their beloved hot headed morons didn’t get themselves a stalker. The fighting pair broke up as soon as the bell rang and Mikasa and Armin each covered one of Eren’s sides. Daring anyone to try and hurt him. Together the unit moved towards their next class. Meanwhile in another corridor, Jean was being escorted in a similar way Krista and Sasha covering him from each side, Sasha holding her hands up in a fighting stance and Krista glaring at anyone who looked at them too long. Although Sasha looked ridiculous and Krista trying to glare looked like a pouting panda, Jean secretly felt kind of safe walking between the girls, even though he had no idea why they were being so on edge, he wouldn’t question it. 

 

As Eren entered his next class he realized a certain dickhead was in this class as well. He sighed, louder than he thought and the main character himself looked at him like he was an animal in the zoo. Before Eren could shoot him a glare, Mikasa and Armin started dragging him towards his seat, which just happened to be next to the only empty seat left in the classroom. Fuck. While Mikasa and Armin wanted nothing but to switch places with Eren, they had to drag themselves to the front row where they were seated.    
  
Eren didn't care too much, to be honest, he liked the thought of getting another chance to bug the hell out of the new kid. And Levi well, he was just happy to get another chance to introduce himself better.

  
"So what, you're stalking me now?" Eren said cockily as Levi carefully slipped into his seat.    
"No, this just happens to be the only seat available." Levi answered, trying his best to not respond with something sarcastic or douchey. Eren wasn't prepared for that, he thought the new kid only spoke douche.    
"Well... yeah I guess..." He said sheepishly. The silence that followed was awkward as hell and Eren was starting to tap his pen against the table, nervously. Levi decided he had to try something, now. If he didn't want to end up sitting alone at lunch.   
  


"Uhm, I saw you and your friends earlier… you and that other kid were fighting, does that happen often?” Levi finally croaked out, but immediately regretted saying anything when he realized how much of a stalker he was sounding like. 

“You were staring at us?” Eren chuckled. Forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at this over privileged prick. 

Levi’s face turned red and he swallowed hard before he answered.

“N-no it wasn't like I wasn’t staring at you or taking pictures or anything! I just happened to notice it as I passed you, that's all...” Levi swallowed nervously. He couldn’t believe what he’d just blurted out. 

“Huh? That’s not weird or anything…” Eren said slowly, as he turned his head to the front of the lecture again. Levi was practically melting as he was turning red as a beet, 100% aware of the fact that he had just fucked up everything. 

“Well maybe you should stop being so creepy and just go up and talk to us next time… You know, I don’t bite.” Eren winked at Levi, making him blush more than before, if possible. 

“Yeah, that’s probably what a normal person would do…” He said trying to regain his composure, and failing when Eren answered. 

“So you’re saying you’re not a normal person. Well, that certainly makes me wanna find out more about you. Mr. Not Normal, can I ask what the hell made a snob move to the slums?” Eren’s demeanor changed in a blink and he was back to being an asshole again.

Levi wasn’t one to just sit and take insults, even if he was on his best behavior today, he wouldn’t let anyone talk to him like that and get away with it. 

“And what the fuck does that mean?” he said in a dangerously low voice, that made Eren kind of want to sink into a hole.

“Exactly what I just said. You’re from fucking West Side, the watch on your arm and your clothes you’re just dying to show of right?” Eren drawled. At this point Levi had about 110% enough, here he was going out of his way to make friends, and this asshole was taking a piss at him just for the clothes he was wearing, well two could play that game. 

“This is the least expensive thing in my closet, trust me if I wanted to show off I fucking would. But I bet this…” he gestured to his body. “Is probably more expensive than your whole closet.” he finished. He realized he probably shouldn’t have said that when he saw Eren’s fist flying at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Surprisingly I’m back again, but don’t let this fool you, I had a pretty good week, but I don’t know how the next is going to be. I’m hoping I’ll be able to post again within a week or so, but if I don’t I’m sorry. 
> 
> I wanted to say to those of you who actually read this shit and left kudos, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! It has made me so freaking happy! I didn’t think anyone would want to read this. 
> 
> Also as I am new to writing, constructive criticism is something I would really appreciate! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like this chapter.

The whole class erupted in chaos after that nearly everyone was chanting “Fight! fight! fight!” Levi ended up on the ground knocked flat on his ass. Levi had been in fights before but never one like this, it was like something from a movie. The crowds cheering and it seemed no one cared that they were in fact in the middle of class. Levi might have been caught off guard but he wouldn’t let Eren land a second hit on him, just as Eren launched himself at Levi again, he rolled away and ducked under a table. 

Eren being a persistent little shit followed him, it must have looked ridiculous Levi crawling away on the floor and Eren chasing him like wild animal. Levi managed to get up and turned around facing Eren, they stopped just liked that and stared each other down. Eren deciding where best to aim and Levi trying to figure out  a way to diffuse the situation, while people were screaming for the fight to continue. A sharp ringing sound made the crowd start to begrudgingly leave, saved by the bell Levi thought and swiped some hair out of his eyes. 

 

Mikasa and Armin closed in on Eren’s flanks, and physically restrained him. He was panting hard but not out of exhaustion rather out of frustration. Nostrils flaring he was nothing short of terrifying, with those blazing green eyes. 

“Ok, that’s enough Eren. Get out of here or I’ll send you to the principle, see you at detention. Mr. Ackerman you get out of here as well, don’t want to miss your next class.”Levi was baffled.

“You’re not going to send him to the principle? He fucking hit me!” He growled. Mr Collins didn’t even acknowledge what he had said just watched calmly as the raven and blond dragged Eren out of the classroom. Suddenly Mr. Collins mumbled:

“I’ve had Eren for a year already, and I can tell you picking a fight with that kid is about the dumbest thing you could do. I once watched him put a kid in the hospital.” 

“You just watched him beat the shit out of someone. Great.” Levi sneered. 

“It wasn’t like I didn’t try to stop him! The kid is out of control and I mean that in the literal sense, don’t you think I haven’t tried to talk some sense into him before? He just goes berserk whenever someone pisses him off.” Mr. Collins ranted before he smoothed down his tie carefully.

“So you’re scared of a kid?” Mr. Collins turned red and huffed before he stormed of grumbling on the way out. 

 

Levi had been to different schools, had different teachers and classes but never before had he been in a fight in the middle of class, in front of the teacher nonetheless. And then to not end up in trouble, he was more than confused. He lifted his hand and touched the side of his temple, he felt a sting and flinched. Levi was pissed, not because Eren had punched him and gotten away with it, but because he hadn’t been able to hit him back. He picked up his things and left the classroom knowing that he would have to sit alone at lunch even after his best efforts.

\-----

Eren was fuming. He could hear Armin outside the bathroom stall pacing, and Mikasa was probably doing the same out in the hall, he knew they were only worried about him, but sometimes he wished they weren’t. He had always had a bad temper ever since he was a little kid. He would pick fights with everyone, because of that he never really had any friends, until he met Mikasa and Armin. 

Armin was this genius boy who for some reason didn’t judge Eren and wouldn’t cry when Eren had an outburst. Mikasa was cool like ice and as unwavering as a mountain, when Eren picked fights with people he couldn’t beat, Mikasa would help finish them off. They really were the best friends Eren could ever wish for, and they had to put up with all his shit. He really felt bad everytime he exploded, but he just couldn’t control himself no matter how hard he tried. He kicked the wall one last time for good measure before he opened the stall door. 

 

“Eren, are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah...sorry” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Armin said as he put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. As soon as they had left the bathroom Mikasa came up to them and gave Eren a hug. Mikasa was normally not a very intimate person, and rarely showed emotions through physical gestures, her hugs were always, in Eren’s opinion the best. He knew he didn’t deserve his friends, but he hoped that one day he would and until then he would try to be as little of bother as possibly. 

“Let’s go eat!” Eren exclaimed and put his arms around his friends and pulled them down the hall. 

\-----

Looking around the cafeteria Levi began to come to terms with eating alone, all the tables were occupied. He’d have to sit down with someone or take the floor, and Levi did not do floors. Besides the floors in this school looked like they hadn’t been cleaned in weeks. Filthy with footprints, splotches of dried liquids drying into the floor, and lumps of dust hiding in every corner. The whole school was in a similar state, like only the bare minimum was done to keep the place running. Even the food looked sad, and run down. It was very different from what he was used to, a lot of things were.

 

News must travel fast in this school, because as he walked around looking for a spot, more and more stares started to follow him. He spotted the asshole and his friends sitting next to the windows. Levi’s plan had been to try and get along with them, but making friends had always been one of his weaknesses. He had wanted to try though, when he’d seen Eren that morning in his first class, something about him had seemed so interesting. Well, now he knew what it was, the kid was apparently a psycho. 

 

He steered away from the windows and noticed a table that looked to be some kind of reject table. The people sitting there didn’t seem to be talking to each other and they all looked kind of like outcasts to him. He didn’t even get to sit down though, as he felt a large hand land on his shoulder. He tensed up thinking it was the kid coming back for round 2, but as he turned around he faced a large chest. He looked up and into the face of a blonde dude with a smug grin plastered on his broad face. 

“I heard Yeager beat you up. How’d you manage to piss him off on your first day here?” he said, lowering his face slightly and entering Levi’s personal space.

“Who said it wasn’t him that pissed me off?” Levi answered coldly. 

“The bruise forming on your forehead and everyone who saw you take that punch.” The guy huffed out a dry laugh. 

Levi clenched his fists, he wondered why everyone at this school seemed to be fucking dickheads. 

“So what do you want?” Levi gritted out. 

“Oh you know just checking out the competition, usually it’s me who fights Yeager in class. Looks like I don’t have to worry too much though, a pipsqueak like you ain’t much of a fight.” That was the last drop, Levi wasn’t about to be stepped on twice on the same day. Without really thinking he took a step back and swung his fist straight into his jaw, the force of the blow made the blond’s body spin around and stumble away. 

Within seconds the cafeteria was filled with the same energy as in the classroom earlier. People leaving their food behind and sprinting to get closer to the commotion, they even climbed on top of the tables so they could have a better view. Levi stood there feeling the pressure on him again and then suddenly ooh’s and aah’s could be heard from behind him. He turned around and there, parting the students like it was the motherfucking red sea was Eren Yeager. 

 

“Hey! Why are you fighting this guy now? You’re really begging for it aren’t you, I’m-” 

“Yeah, yeah you’re the one who fights this meatsack, whatever, he deserved it.” Levi interrupted.

“Touché.” Eren shrugged and plopped down on a table next to Levi, looking at the blond who was wiping blood from his mouth. The students seem to be even more ecstatic now that Eren had arrived, like they all knew that some shit was about to go down. It didn’t make Levi feel any better. However Eren was just sitting there on the table swinging his legs. It made Levi want to smile, seeing him like that made him look more like a kid than the beast he had been like before, but he didn’t as  he saw that the blond was turning around looking furious as all hell. 

 

“Oi, you want me to punch you again?” Levi smirked. 

“Fuck you shorty I could take you out no problem!” The blond shouted and started towards him. 

“Oh calm down Reiner, and fuck off before I shut you up myself.” Eren suddenly stepped in jumping of the table. Reiner seemed to actually listen to that and his gaze shifted from Levi to Eren before he said:

“I’ll deal with you tomorrow Yeager, you better not be late. And shorty next time I see you, your ass is mine” 

“Wow Reiner we now you’re gay and all but jesus christ the kid is new leave him be.” Eren taunted and the crowd started laughing, Reiner just gave Eren the finger before he sat down with his friends.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened before. I still think you’re a bastard but whatever, you could tell Reiner’s an ass so you can’t be all that bad. You wanna sit with us?” Eren said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Levi was confused, he had actually apologized to him, maybe he wasn’t as much of a dickhead as he thought. Levi just nodded in reply and followed Eren back to his table. The group he had seen earlier standing by the lockers were all there, and when he sat down they all stared at him in silence. Thankfully it didn’t last too long, a blonde girl offered her hand to Levi.

“It’s nice to meet you I’m Krista and this is Ymir.” she gestured to the frowning girl sitting next to her. Levi took her hand and received a powerful glare from Ymir, as she slung her arm around the smaller blonde. 

“Hey new kid, nice bruise!” a long faced guy knocked his hand against his temple and smiled. “I’m Jean by the way.” He said flashing another cocky smile. 

“Yeah pony boy shut up no one cares.” Eren said flicking a piece of a carrot at him. they all seemed to have a great relationship with each other, and Levi felt a pang of sadness somewhere in his heart. 

 

The rest of them continued to introduce themselves and they all seemed nice. Marco was very sweet and seemed to be really smart as well, Sasha and Connie seemed like a couple of eggheads, but harmless fools. Then there was Mikasa she really didn’t try to hide her dislike of him, and Levi didn’t know what he had done to deserve the dirty looks he was getting. 

When the second small blond introduced himself, Levi was surprised, he had thought that the blond was a girl. He now felt stupid for assuming he was Eren’s girlfriend, and for some reason he felt very relieved knowing he wasn’t. That however was something he didn’t really want to think to deeply about right now. Levi tuned back into the conversation, they were talking about having a get together after school. 

 

“Guys, I’m not sure I can make it with all I have on my agenda today.” Eren sighed. 

“Oh yeah that’s right you got that fight planned with Reiner today.” Armin said.

“Yeah but I got detention too.”

“I could deal with Reiner for you if you want?” Mikasa offered. 

“Nooo… that’s the one thing I’ve been looking forward to.” he whined and looked straight into Levi’s eyes.

“If the detention you got me in, stops me from fighting Reiner today, you’re gonna be the one I fight next.” he threatened as he jabbed his fork in Levi’s direction. 

“We’ve already fought. Isn’t once a day enough?” Levi asked seriously. 

“Well yeah, whatever.” Eren said and started picking at his food. Armin noticed the drop in Eren’s mood. An angry Eren was manageable but a sad one, nope. 

 

“What snacks are we buying? For the party after you’ve beaten Reiner?” 

“Ar, I don’t think I can buy any, gotta save what I have left you know.” Eren said quietly and sneaked a glance towards Levi to see if he was listening. He was but he didn’t really understand what the problem was.

“Why not? Just ask your parents?” he said offhandedly. 

There was a new type of silence lowering itself over the table, the sound of saying something completely inappropriate or wrong. From the looks of it probably both. Even Marco and Krista the two sweethearts was giving him looks that said ‘ you dundidly fucked up man’. Levi dared a glance at Eren’s face, he was clenching his teeth and glaring like he had personally killed his cat. 

 

“You think money can just solve everything, don’t you. You privileged fuck. You think everyone just has rich parents that can buy them whatever they want, you think everyone is as fucking blessed as you? Really? You piece of shit!” Eren yelled. Levi’s eyes widened, he knew he must have hit a nerve. He had started to see a pattern in Eren’s bursts of anger. Money. Before Levi could get a word out Eren stood up and threw his empty milk carton at Levi’s head, and then he stormed off.  Levi felt bad but also felt he didn’t really deserve this level of hatred, he didn’t even know him, why had he already decided that he was an asshole? 


End file.
